A curriculum in preventive cardiology will be developed at the Bowman Gray School of Medicine (Wake Forest University Medical Center) with both basic science and clinical components. To provide advice for this a multidisciplinary preventive cardiology advisory committee will be developed. The basic science curriculum will provide continuity to didactic material now presented in the first two years. In addition the candidate will present two lectures in biostatistics that will illustrate the application of biostatistics to preventive cardiology, one lecture in clinical medicine that will address the role of nutrition in preventive cardiology, and three lectures in community medicine that will develop preventive cardiology as a unified theme. A handbook on preventive cardiology for use with these lectures will be developed. The clinical component of the preventive cardiology curriculum will partly consist of student participation in a preventive cardiology clinic to be developed. This clinic will evaluate and treat individuals with hyperlipidemia and other individuals who are at risk to develop coronary artery disease (family members of individuals with premature cardiovascular disease). The clinic will serve as an interface between student teaching, patient care, and research. A scond clinical component will consist of development of a preventive cardiology (research) elective for medical students. This will include experience in the preventive cardiology clinic and in a secondary prevention (exercise rehabilitation) program as well as research experience. Students' knowledge, skills, attitudes, behavior, and practice related to preventive cardiology will be evaluated with regard to student performance, to adequacy of instruction, and to impact of the curriculm on those student attributes. House officers and cardiology fellows will be invited to participate in the preventive cardiology clinical activities. Implementation of this program will be facilitated by close contact with the Ofice of Educational Resources and Services. This office will also aid the candidate in developing his expertise as a teacher; the goals of this effort fit in exactly with the candidate's own career interests and so it is likely that the program will continue to grow after termination of the award.